The ability to determine the source of biological materials from evidence samples can be highly informative for interpreting forensic data. While methods to evaluate the source of a sample have matured over time, prior art methods have suffered from lack of sensitivity in degraded samples, reproducibility, ease of use, consumption of precious samples, inter-operator and interpretation variability. Recently, epigenetic-based methods for the determination of tissue source using capillary electrophoresis (CE) have been proposed, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012/0003634 and 2013/0078626, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. While these CE-based methods show increased sensitivity and specificity, they are not readily adapted for use with MPS-based workflows.